


Teenager on the Main Mast

by BHATC



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BHATC/pseuds/BHATC
Summary: This is fanart of MuffinLance’s Salvage fic. I wanted to draw the mast scene from Chapter Nine. Gotta say I am loving all the conversations that keep happening on the main mast between Zuko and Hakoda. Gives me life!
Comments: 33
Kudos: 934





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Salvage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116591) by [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189410872@N04/50138284347/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189410872@N04/50138284347/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Shopping trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The image of happy/excited Zuko showing off his haul to exasperated Hakoda was too good not to try and draw. We have, hair ties, rusty swords, and a beat-up theatre scroll. Plus a new earring. All very practical and good choices.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189410872@N04/50147013532/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
